


What the hell, Noceda?

by Kris_97



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And makeouts, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Light Angst, Swearing, come watch their walls crumble with me, not at first but they'll get there, t warning for swearing, they're like 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_97/pseuds/Kris_97
Summary: Beta!Lumity. Luz Noceda has been in the Boiling Isles for the past month, and although she's created a great life for herself (friends, adventures, magic) there is one thing, or person, that keeps taking over her thoughts: Amity Blight.  At Hexside, Amity finally gets Luz in trouble and has to oversee the human as she cleans the school grounds. What will happen during this alone time?This is a self-indulgent fic discussing the building relationship between Amity and Luz after being at each others' throats for the first few weeks the human has been here. (This story does not follow the timeline of the show.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 50
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thank you for taking a look at this piece! So, this is the first fic I've ever posted. Basically, as much as I hope you enjoy seeing where this story goes, please offer criticisms and advice for how to make my writing even better! I've written out the next few chapters already, but these comments will help strengthen them before posting. Thank you all~

The rising sun began to spread its warm light over the Boiling Isles, starting another day for the lives of its residents. It had been about a month since Luz, the human, found herself in this magical world, but she was still enamored by everything she saw. Being fairly ‘unique’ herself back home, the latina was able to fit in pretty well with the way of life in Bonesborough. If she wasn’t helping Eda with potions and terrifying quests, she’d be going to Hexside, like she is today.

Luz strolled through the woods from The Owl House, backpack on one shoulder and converse laced up. The rips in her jean pants chilled her knees with the morning breeze, but she distracted herself with the flora surrounding her. Putting her hands in the pockets of her olive green bomber jacket, she mumbles a song to herself while admiring the surprising tranquility of the forest that morning. “Usually something’s trying to kill me at this point...” she thinks with a small chuckle. As she leaves the forest she finds herself outside the school gate and sighs with a tired smile, “...but I guess that’ll just start when I get inside.” And thus she mentally prepares for the routine about to take place as she steps foot onto school grounds.

It was a normal day at Hexside, beginning as always with the two most infamous girls busting open the front doors of the academy. They bickered relentlessly as they walked through the main entrance, leaving the other students to just watch in awe and partial fear. “You can’t just walk in here and THROW a book at your ‘friends’ because it’s ‘fun’” the Blight snarls, using finger quotes to emphasize the absurdity of whatever Luz was trying to excuse herself from. “Is that how you humans act in your world?!” Amity spits the words and points her finger accusingly into Luz's face, her spiked bracelet threatening her right eye. The witch tried getting a response from her sworn enemy, but the human continued walking, but in silence, with her eyes looking to the end of the hall in an attempt to ignore the greenette’s chatter.

Walking down the hallway, still side by side, everyone leaves room between the two girls, knowing the mistake of getting in the way of their often-violent banter. “And also,” the Blight continues, her face enveloped by red in frustration, “you can’t say I just need to ‘lighten up!’ when I catch you not following the rules! You can’t-” Finally, Luz stops and clenches her fists in suppressed rage, causing the witchling to pause her verbal attacks, “Well, guess what?” the brunette witch asks through gritted teeth. She’s too tired from her misadventures with Eda to fight the Blight today. She finally turns in front of her, leaning up to her pale companion’s face, which has changed from angry confidence into quickly reddening panic.

Luz wasn't much taller than the other girl, maybe 2-3 inches or so, but she was good at making herself look intimidating in times like these. Inches from her face, the latina’s bangs hang down on either side of the dread-filled witch beneath her. Quickly, she swoops down to her enemy’s pointed ear, whispering “I already did” playfully before hopping away from the other’s face. Amity’s panic falls away and she’s left flabbergasted, thinking Luz was about to attack her but instead she just continued to act like an idiot. God, Amity really did hate her. She looks up into the bright, hazel eyes of the girl now backing away with a smirk. Finally, before Amity can even begin to form a sentence, Luz turns and walks down the hallway as if they never spoke, fixing her purple beanie and wrapping her jacket around her waist. Amity shakes herself out of her thoughts, about to yell at her about something to do with the dress code, but the girl flips her a peace sign, cutting the witch off in confusion once more.

They’ve done this dance so often Luz can always guess when the witch is about to raise her voice at her again. Call it a second instinct, an annoying one at that. “H-Hold it, Noceda!” she finally hears from behind her, “I’m taking you to Bump! And-” “Nah” the brunette retorts, still walking towards her locker as the girl in pink catches up to continue hounding her. And thus, their normal antics continue, the yelling growing distant as they walk further into the school.  
The rest of the crowd begins to disperse to their classes before the bell makes its final scream, including the human’s two friends. Willow and Gus had watched the scene between the two girls from the sidelines. Now, heading to their first class they peer down at the disappearing silhouettes until they’re out of sight, the shouts becoming a whisper. A playful smirk lands onto the plant-witch’s face while looking back in the direction of the two girls. Ah yes, it truly is another normal day at Hexside.


	2. Cafeteria Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity actually gets Luz into Bump's office and he ACTUALLY punishes her! The human and her friends discuss her next move at lunch, but the conversation doesn't go how any of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this everyone needs to know that beta!Willow is just tired and here to egg on Luz. Besides this I also posted this chapter soon after the first because I think the story needed more introductory context. This one was way less edited but also has more writing so I hope you enjoy!- Kris

By lunchtime, Willow and Gus find their human companion, slumped over a table in the corner of the cafeteria. They sat down silently, watching as she held her head in her hands, her long bangs masking her eyes. “She finally did it” she explains through her palms as the two were about to inquire. They look at her in confusion as they sit down with their trays, “Luz, who did what?” Gus asks in concern, locking gazes with the Asian witch to his left before looking back to the brunette. The girl raises her head a bit, making her face visible to the two across from her. She was now staring at the table with a stupefied expression, “she..she actually got me.. in trouble!”

Luz was in disbelief. Sure, she wasn’t the best or most responsible student, her human school can account to that, but Bump was usually very forgiving towards her tom-foolery. He knew she would make up for it 10-fold, either by volunteering after school or helping him find backhanded ways to finance Hexside. And yet somehow, after jokingly tossing a book to a classmate who dropped it at the front gate, she would now have to clean up the grounds after school to make up for her “disrespectful behavior”. The words echoed through her brain and she thought about the pretentious voice that stated the words that made up Bump’s mind. “If I wasn't already in trouble with Bump I would make her life a living hell” she thought, silently seething.

The two witchlings watch their dejected friend take off her beanie and run her hands through her hair. “Well,” Willow begins, “she did warn you for the past month that she was going to get you in trouble.” the girl shrugs, “I’m not defending Amity but maybe you should keep more of a low profile?” “Maybe..” Luz grumbles, resting her chin on her arms “that almost feels impossible, though”. “Weeeell,” Luz heard from the green witch once again, and could tell by the songlike tone that Willow was smirking, “Why would you want to keep annoying her if you don’t want her around you? Do you like her?”  
The human’s eyes widened and she felt a surge of heat rush through her cheeks. She jolts her head up and looks directly at the slightly amused witch. Spluttering for any coherent thought she finally makes out, “Shit, Willow, why would I like HER?!” her panic begins to subside and she begins to regain her confident hatred of the girl as she continues “I mean, all she does is get mad at me and get me in trouble! I would kill her before I would ever kiss her!” “I never mentioned kissing” the witch says in a much more sober tone, but still snorts at the sight of her friend’s disheveled demeanor at the thought.

“Look,” Willow continues, finally taking a bite of her sandwich, “all I'm saying is that if you two can’t learn to avoid one another, something serious might happen- and I still can’t decide if it’ll be good or bad.” She smiles after a long pause followed by a meek “you’re right..’ from the latina across from her. “I don’t know if that would help,” Gus chimes in, “she already has her eyes on you. She wouldn’t just leave you alone after all the things you guys have done to each other. Be-Ow! Hey!” He looks over at Willow who had just elbowed him in the stomach, but after seeing her glare he quickly turns the subject to other school drama. He takes a bite of his sandwich, ignoring the fact he just filled Luz with a sense of dread (or maybe, butterflies?) she hasn’t felt since that cliffhanger was written into the end of 4th Azura book.

Speaking of not leaving her alone, “Hey, Noceda.'' Amity greets in a sickeningly-sweet tone. The brunette groans as she notices the shadow loom over the table and hides her face in her arms before taking a deep breath. “What do you want, Blight?” She spits out, closing her eyes to try and keep calm. She knew she would probably start throwing hands at the poor witch if she looked her in the eyes. “Oh, nothing”, the greenette continues while smirking, “I just wanted to know if you’re as excited for the end of the day as I am! Seeing as I’m the top student, I also get to look over you as you work!” She gives out a dreamy sigh and places her hands on the tense latina’s shoulders, “Ah, I can’t wait to see you regret not taking my power here seriously.” Lus scoffs, catching the pale girl off-guard and thus releasing her, “Wow, you finally got me in trouble. Congrats. Now we’ll both be stuck here after school, sweating outside and being bored out of our minds. You’re the beacon of heroism at Hexside. I bow to you!” Luz waves her hands in an ironic celebratory manner, still facing away from the other girl.

“Ugh, you don’t GET IT, Noceda'' she notes the Blight’s shift in tone going from jokey to furious, maybe making her smile a bit. “If you were allowed to do whatever you wanted, other students would follow your example. THEN, Hexside becomes a school of delinquents, THEN Hexside loses it’s reput-” Amity stops her lecturing when Luz jumps up from her seat, having the girl in pink take a few steps back in shock. Finally turning around to face her, she tilts her head with an faux-innocent expression, “Do you ever shut up?” she asks, not breaking her stare. She then lets out a quick chuckle after seeing the greenette’s shocked face, with her mouth hanging open with no words to follow. “I love when she does that” the human thinks to herself, not realizing what she truly means by it.

Knowing she had the upper hand in this interaction, Luz motions to her friends to leave and glances back to the girl in front of her. She puts her hand to her chin in a thinking posture; “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you kept annoying me because you liked me.” She smirks with half-lidded eyes and turns away from the red witch attempting to form a rebuttal. Honestly, she hasn’t even recovered from Willow’s “joke” yet, but she knew it would get to Amity even worse than her. Sure, she might be using her friend’s own teasing words, but she had to say it was very effective in blowing people’s minds. And truly, the top student was stuck in time, trying to process the words she just heard. “Like her? She thinks I LIKE her?!” but before she could voice those opinions, Luz was already chatting with her friends again.

Willow and Gus get up to throw away their leftovers and Luz gives a passive wave to the greenette as they walk out, “See you after school, Blight.” By now the rest of the cafeteria is looking. It’s not unusual that the fights took place here as well, but Amity’s blush was a new sight to see. She can hear Boscha laugh in the background but she still has the brunette on her mind. The tone she used on her last name was biting, almost threatening to the young witch. She also noticed a glint in the human’s eyes; Was it annoyance? Was it meant to be playful? Whatever it meant, she knew it was meant as a kind of warning. “What are you planning, Luz?” she mutters to herself before sitting back down at her own table, ignoring her “friends’” insistence that she tells them what just happened. Now, Amity Blight wasn’t all that excited for after school anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, yeah, here you go lol. I need to go back and edit this chapter but I really felt that the first chapter shouldn't be a standalone. Either way, please critique the last few paragraphs, I can't seem to write them how I want ;0; Thank you all for reading!- Kris


	3. A Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow gives Luz a warning and we learn a little bit more about Amity in the process.

Luz is planning something, actually. She mulls over the possibilities in her head as she and Willow wave goodbye to Gus, heading in the other direction. The two then walk side by side to their shared plant course down the hall from the cafeteria. The witch enjoys the warm breeze from an open window while looking over at her friend, clearly lost in thought. “I need to get back at her but how?” Luz mutters to herself, looking out at nothing in front of her. “I don’t think that's a good idea, Luz.” Willow warns, having overheard her. “I know she can be mean but even if she isn’t a big threat to you, her parents basically control the school.” She looks down, thinking about her past run-ins with the Blight family, “They could even get you expelled.” 

Luz finally breaks out of her revenge state hearing the concern in her friend's voice. She remembers when Willow told her about her and Amity’s past friendship and the reasons it had ended. Willow knew it was the Blight parents forcing her hand, but the girl would never admit it. No matter how rebellious her outfits might look, she still had to live up to her family’s reputation. The green witch is actually surprised they even let her dress the way she does. “ _ Probably her only freedom _ .” She thinks bitterly, “ _ From them _ .”

Luz looks to the girl reminiscing, analyzing the deep worry on her friend’s face. “Ugh!” Luz finally exclaims, breaking the girl out of her memories, “Fine, I won’t do my revenge mission,” She says, looking off to the side before mumbling, “but I am going to annoy the hell out of her.” She’s welcomed by a warm and forceful hug, so forceful her beanie practically pops off of her head.  _ “I forgot how much Willow works out” _ the human thinks as she begins to lose consciousness. Before she can, though, Willow releases her with a small “thanks” and they make their way into class. 

_ “Now, what’s the best way to annoy Amity Blight?”  _ the human thinks to herself, completely ignoring anything about the herbs she’s supposed to be learning about right now. She’ll ask Willow for her notes and read them later. She was never a great student, but she did want to make an effort here (she’s learning magic, for Titan’s sake!). She’d never actively forgo doing her work, but today, the girl had other, more pressing thoughts on her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! i know this is a major filler chapter but 1) I needed to post something so i don't forget to actually write the story lol and 2) I haven't figured out the full ending so I'm trying not to rush the story along. It feels like its going from 0-100 at this point in terms of angst.
> 
> I feel like that John Mulaney quote: "Im gayy- no no now that's too strong. Hold back... BUILD to that." 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again for reading! Next few chapters will be getting a bit wild so I hope you stay tuned. Once again, comments, critiques, etc are all v appreciated!


	4. Hallway Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz thinks about how she's dealt with past bullies before losing herself in her thoughts. We also learn about Amity's (tragic) love life, along with her relationship with Boscha and Skara.

To Luz, everything she did set the mint-chocolate haired witch off on her, so getting her angry wasn’t the actual challenge.  _ “I could just throw another book _ ” she thinks, chuckling at the absurdity of that whole situation. But no, for this she wants something deeper, something to really get the Blight to think before coming after the girl again. She did this a lot in the human realm; not having many friends and way more enemies makes you a natural when it comes to causing a flash of humility to grace your bullies. You pinpoint their biggest insecurity, and work it to your advantage. Some were bad at sports, some couldn’t sing, etc., and she was simply able to expose them. Of course, there were repercussions, but she got good at the physical blows and the yelling that usually took place after these events. A moment of weakness and punch to the face was a perfect combo to get those who already don’t like you to stay out of your way entirely. And boy, she loves any opportunity to punch that pretty witch’s face. 

The thing is, though, she’s never seen Amity’s weaknesses. Little Miss Perfect plays it smart at school and doesn’t really tell or interact with anything that could make her seem ‘vulnerable’. She could go for the parents angle, but judging by how Willow felt about them, that could be a low blow. Also, Amity could totally destroy her if she did ever make the Blight angry enough to forget about the rules. They’ve only had a few physical altercations but, and Luz grimaces when she admits it to herself, Amity had definitely been the victor. It was shocking at first, to think the straight-A student in the light pink dress could split her lip and knock the wind out of her. And like she said, Luz had become a pretty good fighter. She thinks on their past, simply contemplating over those moments with her enemy. 

Although physically and emotionally terrible, Luz always found their interactions somewhat intimate. As if their fights and banter were only meant for the two to receive and respond to. It made her feel..special? Unique? To think the Blight actually looked at her as, maybe not a friend.. an opponent?, rather than with indifference as she did with the rest of the school. Why did she become special? Maybe annoying Amity is worth it. Willow, sitting next to her, breathes a laugh through her nose when she notices Luz’s distracted stare out the window. Specifically, the faint smile and blush that accompanied her gaze. 

Suddenly, the bell screams at the end of class, forcing the brunette out of, well,  _ “whatever the hell that was”  _ she thinks. Luz tries to shake the previous musings from her mind, not really knowing what she meant or why she thought of them. She packs up, saying goodbye to Willow before trudging off towards the last period of the day. She remembers her plans for later this afternoon, suddenly dreading the next few hours to come. Just then, she locks eyes with her nemesis walking the opposite way, Skara and Boscha in tow. 

It was easy to tell that the Blight never really enjoyed her “friends”, but they were powerful. Boscha’s the (undefeated) Grudgby captain and Skara has the highest honors and biggest social life of anyone in the Bard track. With Amity as the star student of all of Hexside, the trio helped each others’ status as the best witches in the school. Luz is almost thankful that Amity is the one who chose to pick on her, feeling incredibly uneasy about Skara’s constant good mood, and knowing how ruthless Boscha is after she had to fight her off of Willow the first week she got there. Refocusing to the present, the human realizes the two are still staring at each other. They quickly look away from one another, knowing now is not the best time for their usual tradition of throwing insults and (usually) empty threats. They’d have enough of that after classes were over.

Boscha suddenly gets Amity’s attention by wrapping her arm around and leaning on her shoulder, “Hey Ams, can I borrow some of your gay stuff this weekend? I wanna get a free manicure and the girl who works there is WAY in the closet!” she giggles mischievously. Amity rolls her eyes, “Just because i’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I have ‘gay stuff’, whatever that means,” she emphasizes with finger quotes over the phrase “Also, you can’t flirt yourself out of every financial problem you  _ choose _ to make”. Still not looking at the rosey girl, she hears a scoff and some jokey excuses. As terrible as a person Boscha is, she could be pretty amusing. 

Luz’s brain stops as the group walks past her, the Blight not seeming to notice Luz’s eavesdropping.  _ “Amity’s gay? She likes...girls?”  _ Her eyes widen _ , “Wait, so what I said in the cafeteria-” _ She doesn’t have time to quell on it as Boscha groans and starts shaking the greenette, who is no longer amused by the aggressor. The brunette chuckles, watching the Blight’s thick hair sway like a pendulum with each shove. Before moving on to her class, though, the human continues to listen in as the others walk.

“C’mooonn! It’s not like you’re getting with anyone!” The smaller witch quickly goes red with embarrassment at the assumption, snapping, “What do you mean by that? You don’t know what I do outside of school!” The three-eyed girl returns Amity’s earlier eye roll, waving off her “friend’s” anger. “Puh-lease, the last time I saw you try and flirt was with that girl at the coffee shop a year ago and you almost died of embarrassment! You were stammering and your face got SO red- like right now!” The three continue to walk slowly to their shared Oracles class, Boscha and Skara laughing as Amity tries to get her face to return to its normal color. 

Okay, so she’s not the best with girls, or dating, or the idea of romance, or- ugh. Okay yeah, she sucks when it comes to relationships. It’s not like she even has close friends, how is she supposed to get a girlfriend? She lets out a small sigh, a mix of releif that Boscha relented on picking on her for being a gay disaster any further, but also sadness at the reality of her love life. It’s not that her sexuality was shameful, but it’s not like anyone else needed to know, right? It was just another fact of her life that people could use against her. Luckily, Skara was oblivious to anyone’s relationships besides her own, and Boscha has hit on every type of person under the sun, so she doubts the girl really cared. Even if she didn’t like Boscha’s bullying or Skara’s “ignorance is bliss” attitude, the group did have their good points. And she would take the small jokes about her sexuality over her parents’ retribution for leaving that group anyday. 

As she leaves the hallway, she feels eyes boring into the back of her head. Turning slightly, her eyes widen when she sees Luz, leaning on one of the lockers staring straight at her with a mischievous grin. Before she can shoot her a questioning glance, she watches the latina raise her hand to her lips and mouth “You’re gay.” before hopping up and walking off the opposite way. The witch stopped in her tracks, ignoring Boscha’s complaints as her mind sped a mile a second.  _ “Oh. Shit.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! I believe this is my longest chapter yet? This is still a bit of a tease leading into the heavier stuff, but I wanted to show a few different perspective in this. First off, Luz is having a revelation she's still oblivious to? Secondly, c'mon if you're in a lgbt+ friend group you've had similar convos like Amity's lol. Hope i'm not making them too oc, but let me know!  
> Life has been wild so i'm not too sure about committing myself to updating once a week, but i'll try to post bi-weekly if anything! As always, comments are always appreciated- Thanks again for reading <3


	5. On the Quad pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity realizes something and she hates it. Luz, on the other hand, is having a pretty good time.

The school day came to a close, and besides those who play sports or are a part of a club, Luz and Amity find themselves alone on the front quad of Hexside’s main entrance. At this point, Luz has only been out there for maybe 30 minutes, raking leaves and dead branches while Amity watched from the top of the stairs. The sun wasn’t setting per se, but an orange hue began to overcome the sky. Slightly windy, the human would say the weather is similar to October in America, if it were 80 degrees. Sure, the mornings were chilly but once the sun comes out, the heat seeps into every part of the magical world. It wasn’t called The Boiling Isles for nothing, and the sweat running off her body was there to prove it. She had already abandoned her beanie and jacket and now worked in her dress shirt, leggings, and sneakers.

Above, leaning over the railing, Amity had a smug look plastered on her face. Bump finally punished the human and now she got to watch said punishment in action. It was a fitting look for her, the witch thought, as if she were in her palace watching over her subjects. This subject, though, is way too unruly for her kingdom, and she still can’t get her into line. She glares at the girl on the ground below her, watching as she stretches from her hunched position of raking to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. The Blight can’t seem to look away. She thinks back on what the brunette whispered to her before their last class and a small blush finds itself on her visage while a lump forms in her throat. She really hopes it doesn’t come up again.  They hate each other, that’s all there is to it. 

“ _ Although” _ , Amity muses, watching the latina puff her shirt to fan herself as she worked, even she has to admit that Lu-..  _ Noceda _ had an attractive physique. She never really looked at her completely before, but luckily their distance gave her the advantage of spying. First off, the girl was  _ strong _ \- she figured that out in their first fight. Seeing Luz’s arm muscles react to the weight of the rake, the witch couldn’t help but continue to look at the rest of her features. The human’s face alone was beautiful, with large, amber eyes constantly shining brighter than the sun. Her eyelashes were dark and voluminous. Her smile, warming even the coldest areas of her heart. Her lips, soft an- Wait. The greenette catches herself grinning as she blanks out on her “enemy's” beauty and slaps herself. “Holy shit” she mutters out loud, the realization now dawning on her, “do I actually like her?”. 

One comment made during lunch and the human wormed her way into her thoughts. The witch grits her teeth with a shaky breath, “ _ One fucking afternoon of chores and she gets me back by making me fall in love with her?!”  _ This thought is quickly followed by a loud groan as she throws her hands on either side of her crimson cheeks. How did this happen? She just wanted Bump to realize Luz wasn’t special, that she would actually make their academy worse with her human antics. But now, she can’t even fathom why she yells at the girl so often anymore besides for appearances. Even she knew the book debacle was a stupid thing to get in trouble for, but Bump had to give into her pleas eventually and today just happened to be that day. She does wonder, though, what if...what if she had given the human a chance when she first arrived?

She felt her stomach knot, not knowing if it was in repulsion or the physical proof of her predicament.  _ “No.”  _ she finally thinks, burying the thoughts of the girl in the back of her mind, “Not like anything would come of it anyways” she says outwardly in a dejected tone. She returns her attention to the girl below who is completely unaware of the emotional turmoil going on at the top of the stairs. Amity slumps over the railing as she watches, attempting to get over the mood she’s put herself in. It’s way easier for her to hate Noceda than to even imagine a romantic scenario between the two, so she’ll just become an even worse enemy. Maybe. She sighs once more, “ _ Well”,  _ _ this fits in my streak of romantic failures.” _

\---- 

Meanwhile, Luz was actually pretty enthralled with her duties, pondering her newest fanfiction plot while she worked. She didn’t mind the sweat nor the judgmental glares she’d receive whenever she looked up to her spiteful watch-guard. She’d just respond with a smile, having conjured up a plan in her time outside to finally crack the Blight. As if on queue, she hears the short and prissy voice of the mint-headed witch, “Hey, Noceda! Break.” She calls as she walks down the stairs, offering the surprised brunette a bottle of water. She doesn’t look at the girl about to question her kindness, but she quickly explains, “Bump didn’t want you to dehydrate.” She scoffs, still avoiding eye contact, “Are all humans this weak?” Ignoring the question, Luz takes the water with a small “thanks” and chugs about half the bottle in front of the witch. 

Amity watches as the human tilts her head back, her throat shifting every time she swallows. The small sheen of sweat that enveloped the teen only seemed to highlight her beautiful brown skin in the orange illumination of the sky. If Amity could think straight she’d find her attraction to this revolting. Luz stops drinking for a moment, and shoots a look at the witch. She could see it in the human's eyes: she saw her. Amity suddenly excuses herself, feeling her mouth go dry as she observed the girl before her. Her face grew hot as she ran into the school and into the closest bathroom, leaving Luz stunned. She expected a reaction but not an abscond. The girl smirks, ignoring the loud thumping occurring in her own chest at the sight of the girl’s vulnerability, “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol remember when I said I didn't know when I'd update again- basically don't trust my idea of time. Otherwise, yeah we're getting into it now with Amity's gay panic, and it'll only get better (worse) from here! Also, my art history is coming out so please lmk if my descriptions are like...off lol  
> Also: *sneaks "slight angst" into the tags*   
> I tried to edit this as much as I could but the words started to blur if anything strikes you as odd please critique me!   
> Thank you all who have kept up with the story so far! Kisses to the kudos and the comments as well!


	6. On the Quad pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity panics in the bathroom and Luz's plan might backfire?

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Amity spots the deep shade of crimson growing on her features, squishing her head between her hands in frustration.  _ “Not this! Not now! Not HER!”  _ She thinks over and over, splashing some cool water on her face to extinguish the blush. She’s had a few crushes in her life, sure, but none were as quick and intense as this. Is it even a crush? What would you call ‘realizing you hate someone because you might actually like them’? “ _ Pathetic” _ she snarls as the word echoes in her mind. Not only are her feelings running out of control within minutes of realising how she felt, but it’s not like she could even confess if she wanted to. 

Luz, in the past, has made some jokey attempts at seducing the Blight to annoy her. And, in the past, Amity could have just gotten pissed off and left her with a burn or a bloody nose. But that was before the brunette knew about her sexuality, and this new level of awareness leaves the witch feeling unarmed. Like in the cafeteria earlier today, she couldn’t even form a comeback to what was clearly a joke. “ _ A fucking joke!”  _ Honestly, she couldn’t imagine the latina would respond to her romantic feelings as anything but a cruel joke, either. It’s not like she has been anything but sadistic towards her. Does she even want her to know how she feels? What would the human even do if she found out? Amity doesn’t even know if she likes girls! 

Her eyes widen, a look of distress on her face being reflected in the mirror. “ _ Oh, Titan,”  _ she almost laughs at herself,  _ “I’m crushing on a straight girl, aren’t I?!”  _ Of course she would, she deserves it after all of this, doesn’t she? Sure, the human doesn’t necessarily “act straight”, but Amity’s been surprised in the past. The witch feels her face begin to fizzle again, both in embarrassment and shame, at this possibility. She’s quick to stop herself though, and reigns in on more sobering thoughts. Hey, if Luz is straight then Amity could give up and forget about her feelings. Hell, maybe it would rekindle her hatred for the girl.

After patting her face dry, the greenette looks back into the mirror at herself, steadying her demeanor into her normal, masked self. “You are a Blight.” she states coldly, quickly looking up at her brown roots before focusing on her face. She stares into her flickering, gold irises, continuing, “Even if she’s pretty, she’s still your enemy. You are here to make her life a living hell. Got it?” Her voice cracks during the question, her eyes already betraying her recently rebuilt confidence. She looks for a little longer before sighing, shifting her gaze away as she walks towards the door. “Let’s just hope she didn’t notice..” she mumbles as she leaves.

\--

Oh, Luz definitely noticed, her face still stuck in a knowing smirk as she waits for the witch to return. Surprisingly, her plan was already working itself out! She knew from multiple examples earlier today (and honestly, since she first met the witch) that her nemesis hated being distracted by the human’s antics. Whether it was a seductive suggestion or getting too close, Amity was quick to turn red in what Luz believed to be anger. She never immediately responded to the brunette, though; Instead, in these moments, the witch would choose to run, or find an excuse to get away from her as quickly as possible, like just now. She, of course, thought she’d have to do a little more than drink some water and catch the Blight staring, but hey, she’s wedged her foot into the girl’s insecurities. 

This...might be one of many reasons the witchling hates her, the brunette thinks regrettably. Amity was a lot: uptight, violent, pompous and pedantic, but Luz knew that she wasn’t the only one at fault for how their relationship ended up. She thinks about the human world once more and her issues with social interaction. She was always a bumbling, loud, ADHD-filled child who didn’t know how to “properly” show her love for others, so she always came off as too much. She didn’t want to make others uncomfortable, but then again, she never really learned to listen to those around her- Amity included. 

But with the Blight, since Luz already knew the witch hated her, she used her physical affection to get the girl to become a stuttering mess. For some reason, the threat of a flame being thrown in her face was worth it if she could see the girl get so red she almost passes out. Finally, hearing footsteps, the brunette looks towards Amity coming back outside with an emotionless visage.  _ “Alright, enough reflecting.” _ the human thinks, _ “You gotta follow through on the plan.”  _ Luz takes a small breath, getting back into her teasing role.

\---

As Amity walks out from the entrance, she’s not surprised to see Luz has decided to stop working entirely. Bump did say they could do it over the course of the week, but the Blight never wanted to get away from the human as much as now. When they lock eyes, the greenette scowls at the girl sitting on the steps, but receives no malice in return. “Hey,” Luz instead greets her with a dopey grin, “you alright? You looked like you were a little..” She looks over the witch, whose breath is now caught in her throat, before staring at her with an unreadable expression, “thirsty.” 

There’s a pause as the human waits for a response. _“Shit!”_ Amity thinks to herself as she feels her face grow warmer and warmer oh once again, _“shit. Shit! SHIT!”_ She tries to speak, but when no words come out she closes her lips and avoids the human’s stare. Noticing the lack of response but the hue growing on the witch’s face, Luz stands up, making her way over to the red puddle of what used to be Amity Blight. Seeing her get closer, the greenette finally gathers the courage to speak, “I-I was, actually. I’m not used to being in the sun so long so I needed to cool off.” She growls and crosses her arms. She looks off to the side adamantly, secretly watching the latina shorten the distance between the two step by step. 

_ “Get away from me” _ Amity wants to yell in the same moment, but finds herself unable to. She’s been through too many emotions already and doesn’t think she can handle another spike of anxiety. No one’s ever made her this nervous before. Why is the human so good at making her nervous? She almost gets lost in thought before hearing a small snort and looking up at the other girl- and she has gotten much closer since she turned away. Inches apart, Luz has the same look as in the cafeteria, her eyes are half-lidded, both a seductive and threatening gesture. “Wow, are all witches this weak?” she asks, mocking Amity’s tone from earlier. Hearing her words used against her, the Blight feels her face flush in anger and she shoves the girl in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Guys? I hated this chapter lol. I felt like I needed to add more emotion or something but I am NOT confident in what came out. It was a necessary progression chapter though? I'm planning to post another chapter in the next few days that'll be more on par with what i've already posted (plus more lumity), so look out!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented/given kudos- kisses to you all! As always, especially for this chapter, please offer critiques!


	7. A Plan in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz follows through on her plan, although with unintentional consequences for herself.

A beat passes as the two stare at each other in shocked silence. It’s not that shoving wasn’t normal- if anything it was a kind of greeting between the two-, but something about this, about the reason Amity did it, felt different. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, a voice fills the silence:

“Don’t-.. Don’t call me weak” Amity hears herself say, lowering her hands from where they were frozen after touching the brunette. Her voice was shaking, in what was most likely anger, but also a bit of shame over her reaction. The latina was simply taken aback, staring at the green-haired witch with wide eyes instead of responding. Not looking at her, Amity braces for more taunts calling her weak or pathetic, but she instead hears a small, sheepish “sorry” come from the taller girl. Cracking open one eye, she watches the human walk away from her back down the steps.

Luz is an empathetic person, and even she could see the panic that washed over the Blight’s face when she returned the girl’s earlier remark. _“There’s probably a lot to unpack there.”_ she thinks, making her way down the stairs. With Willow or Gus, or even Eda, she would try to figure out what happened and resolve the issue; but, knowing Amity, she’s not really likely to tell her anything, so she decides to pretend the situation never happened. She quickly apologizes and goes back to her work on the quad in the hopes that the witch’s usual smug attitude would return. When the brunette first started cleaning, Amity’s smile was unparalleled to any joy she’d seen before. Luz had to admit: it was fun seeing the girl’s facade begin to crack, but she wants to see the Blight’s stupid smirk again. 

For once, Luz doesn’t want to be the reason the witch is upset. She just wants to see her fiery spirit again, hoping to see the flickers of rage pass through her shining, almost-gilded eyes once more. She pauses her raking, thinking about the girl’s smile; she only ever really saw it when the other would “win” (fights, yelling matches,...today with Bump), and it was always more of a smirk than a smile. But her face would light up, and you could see that the tight-lipped reaction was more of a way of holding back an even bigger grin. The latina would watch this reaction, loving how the waves of happiness washed over Amity’s beautiful face.

“ _Wait..beautiful?”_ Now, Luz was the one panicking with red streaking across her face. There’s no way...right? Willow really got in her head today. The plant-witch was good at that...too good. It’s almost comical how quickly Luz began to imagine her and Amity together after her friend mentioned it once. “God I’m such a bi disaster” she mutters to herself, smacking her forehead with the butt of the rake handle. Thankfully though, the brunette was already facing away from the girl she was so sure she hated, so her blush would stay unseen. When she does steal a glance back, she can’t help but feel a pang of pity at the sight on the stairs.

\----

Amity began to calm down once Luz backed off and went back to work. “C’mon Amity. Get it together.” she says to herself. She takes a breath, “You. Are. A. Blight. You do not show weakness.” she whispers the phrase over and over to herself- something she often did when she felt her masked persona begin to shatter. She sits on the steps, throwing her head in her hands as she continues to repeat those two sentences, the most important of which being: “You are a Blight.” As she feels her panic fall, her breathing and heartbeat return to their normal rhythm. She sighs in relief, picking up her head to see what chaos the human has caused in the time it took her to relax. Instead, she finds no one, only the abandoned rake lay as proof that the girl was ever there at all. 

“Hey Amity!” she hears next to her, a small ‘eep’ escaping her lips in shock as she looks at the brunette sitting nonchalantly to her left. “What are you doing?” the witch asks in the way of a groan, already tired of the shit Luz was playing at. She was a bit happy to feel her normal fire returning to her voice, though. She glowers at the latina, waiting for a response, but the girl returns her look with a genuine smile. “There she is! The ole ‘i’ll kill you for even breathing the wrong way’ Amity!” she exclaims. The witch scoffs but a small smile plays on her lips, “I was like this the entire time, you idiot.” she says returning her gaze to the field. Seeing the soft smile tug at the Blight, Luz releases a small sigh in relief, _“Finally”,_ she thinks before quickly returning to her normal personality. 

“Hmm?” the greenette hears the playful tone in the human’s voice next to her. This conversation will not be getting better. “Oh really? Even before when you had a gay panic over me?” Amity shoots the girl a look, opening her mouth to offer a rebuttal but instead she stammers out the beginning of 8 different sentences at once, causing Luz to start snickering. 

Finally, she catches her voice and turns away from the brunette with her eyes closed and eyebrows raised, “I-I was NOT panicking over you, idiot! Why would I find a HUMAN attractive? YOU? Of all people?!” She gives an airy laugh at the absurdity, looking back at Luz to see if her words caused any damage. Instead, she finds the girl flush against her side, staring at her with those damn eyes and a playful smirk. Amity feels her brain quit- no thoughts, head empty- and she tenses at the girl’s proximity, praying to Titan that her cheeks haven’t betrayed her anymore than they already have. 

The human moves her head in closer, similar to how she did this morning. Usually the witch wouldn’t be intimidated, but right now she feels so small, so vulnerable. How is Luz getting so good at making a Blight feel vulnerable? “You know, Amity” Luz begins saying, giving the witchling a break from her thoughts or lack-thereof, “I didn’t mention you finding me attractive.” “I-It was implied! By what you said!” the witch shouts back, clearly looking for an exit strategy from her predicament. 

Although taken off guard, Luz just offers an airy snort. Of course it was implied, she just wanted to make the girl squirm a little more. She analyzes the pale witch’s face below her and decides to follow through on this situation, “Oh, I don’t think I did. Maybe you want to believe I did?” she questions with a playful attitude. Amity sees that glint in her eyes again, and now she’s scared. She can take a punch from the human anyday, almost wishing for it so she could get her in trouble, but how she’s acting right now? The witch has no idea how to defend herself against this.

As her back hits the stone railing of the stairs, Amity realizes she had slowly been backing away from the other girl, ultimately cornering herself on the step. At this point, the Blight had curled in on herself, trying to hide the massive blush only growing on her face. She tastes iron in her mouth, realizing she had been biting on her lower lip to halt any embarrassing noises that might swell up from her.

Luz, on the other hand, persisted until there was almost no space between them. On her hands and knees, she would crawl every time she noticed the witch move away from her. She didn’t understand herself why she was having so much fun doing this to the poor girl. She just mentioned how pretty her smile was but, her blush was also pretty endearing. Was it her embarrassment, the fact that she finally saw Amity’s soft side? Or was it the fact that she wasn’t really fighting back? Is it the fact that the greenette was letting her, to a certain extent, see her like this?

Their faces are closer than they’ve ever been, and Luz can feel Amity’s shaky breathe on her face. The witch was pure crimson, her eyes trying hard to match the human’s but constantly looking away if they lingered too long. Luz glances down at the girl’s lips, which were now a bit swollen and red from how hard she was biting them a moment before. She feels the urge to lean down, to feel the heat that’s probably radiating off the greenette’s skin on her own lips. _“This is Willow’s fault.. right?”_ the latina thinks, unsure of what her next move should be.

Noticing the Blight’s shock beginning to fade and being replaced with anger, the human shakes her brain from her previous thoughts and comes up with another idea. One that could be played off as a mean gesture rather than, well, what Luz subconsciously wanted to do. Suddenly, she pulls her face away from the witch, having the now-pink girl look up in curiosity. The brunette’s face once again goes blank, leaving Amity questioning what the intense stare could mean for her this time. 

She’d try to escape from their position, but it seems like every attempt just draws them closer and closer. Suddenly, she feels warm fingers brush through her undercut and land in her naturally brown roots. Her breath hitches in shock from the sudden move, not even having noticed Luz’s hand move in that time. The witch would say it felt pretty nice, until she felt the hand grab her locks forcefully, pulling her head back. The force causes a loud whimper to escape from her lips. She would say that sensation felt pretty nice too, but she had way more to focus on at this moment. Having clenched her eyes closed in pain, the greenette pries open her right eye to see what the human could possibly be thinking.

Luz watches the results of her action, her hand still firmly grasping the back of Amity’s head, exposing her neck. She notes how the girl shakes under her touch, not really registering how it makes her stomach squirm. The pale witch’s breath becomes more haggard, out of adrenaline, fear, or something else, she couldn’t tell. Amity’s face begins to sweat, becoming uncomfortable by their position. The two stay like that for a moment, both contemplating their next move as a blush overcomes both of their cheeks.

The two finally lock eyes, Luz’s unreadable and Amity’s pleading. The human would say it was almost..hot? _“Oh shi-”_ , Immediately, Luz lets go as the realization takes her attention away from the Blight, who sighs in relief at her release. She sits up before punching the other girl in the arm. “What the hell, Noceda?!” Amity growls at the human who’s sits in shock next to her, unmoving. The green headed witch grips the back of her head which throbs from where her locks were pulled. She’s about to lay into her classmate when she notices the dumbfounded expression on Luz’s face- completely opposite to how she was acting moments before. She then notices the red tinge on the human’s face and she feels the world coming back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hey there. So, very long chapter with a LOT going on and I can only apologize lol. I hope it isn't too wild! I've never attempted to write anything that...intense. lmk if there are any pacing issues or they seem too oc. Since this was kind of my pinnacle chapter, I haven't fully written the next few so it might be awhile til I feel confident enough to post!  
> Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! (reminder that america was founded on stolen land uvu)
> 
> P.S. I am truly thankful to have written something that people seem to be enjoying. The kudos and comments truly mean a lot <3


	8. Olive Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, in a bout of bi panic, admits her plan to Amity. The reaction doesn't go how either would think.

Realizing Luz is now the one embarrassed, Amity’s confidence immediately returns, “Oh, what’s this?” She smirks, “So, I look at you drink some water and i’m having a gay panic, but when you sexually harrass me that’s just normal?” She laughs and gives a quick shove with her foot, waiting for the latina to come at her again, but instead the girl continues staring at her abandoned rake in the foreground. “Noceda..?” Her hand hovers over the other girl’s shoulder, but before she can move she watches Luz shove her face into her hands, her fingers ruffling her bangs. Amity puts her hand back to her side, just watching what happens next.

She hears quick, airy laughs erupt from the human who’s still hiding her head in her palms. Then she hears the girl mutter to herself, “Oh, mierda. Esto fue una mala idea...”. Luz drags her hands down her face, pulling her cheeks as far as they’d go before her arms slumped to her side. She has a smile on her face, but it seems forced..pained even. 

The Blight doesn’t know what to do. Does she interrupt the girl from whatever’s going on? Should she leave? “ _Clearly we’re going to have to come and finish cleaning tomorrow at this point”_ the witch thinks, looking back over at the pile of leaves that has already begun to scatter in the slight breeze. Bump would definitely make them come back. She shakes her head, looking back at the human whose quiet laughter turned into violent chuckling.

“Oh shit,” she hears the brunette say, wiping the small beads of tears at the edge of her eyes, “Willow’s really gonna kill me..” The girl’s face is red, most likely from lack of oxygen as she erupts into another bout of laughter at seemingly nothing. Amity leans in a bit and the student slowly turns to face her with the stupefied expression still on her face. “L-Luz?” Amity switches to the girl’s first name to see if it brings her any closer to reality, but she ignores her. “Ugh! I had a PLAN!” she shouts, arms out in frustration.

Suddenly, they both pause. “You...what?” the greenette asks calmly. Luz winces, still not looking at her classmate but can clearly tell by her tone of questioning that she would be pushed off the steps if she said anything more. “N-Nothing! It was stupid, I swear!” Amity stares daggers into the beanie atop the others’ head, becoming more enraged when she hears her mutter “not like it worked, anyways.” Before she can bring flames out of her palms to disintegrate the human, she attempts to calm herself down. _“Let her explain herself, Amity.”_

“Hey, Luz?” The latina’s eyes go wide, not only because it's the first time she actually hears the girl say her first name, but also in terror due to the voice Amity says it in. “Y...yeah” She turns to the other who is now standing over her, offering a shaky smile in an attempt to look innocent. “Would you like to explain this...'plan' of yours, to me?” God, she reminded Luz of her mother when she accidentally burned her clothes after attempting a trick from one of her fantasy books. She knew she would have to open up; if she didn’t, the Blight would be even more furious with her and no amount of flirting could save the latina from that wrath. She didn’t know what the green-haired girl would do, but she really didn’t want to find out after the shit she’s pulled.

“U-uh, well, you see-” She taps her index fingers together anxiously, scrounging up any information that could maybe not have the girl burn her face off or throw her with one of her abominations. She finally looks at the Blight, and she sees the burning fury behind her eyes, causing the human to gulp. “I, uh- iwantedtoembarrassyoubyflirtingandmakingyouattractedtome!” she finally spits out, and her eyes go wide when she realizes what she’s admitted to.

“You, what?!” She hears from above her. Amity’s voice didn’t sound enraged, just shocked. When Luz looked up she immediately felt guilty when a flash of hurt went across her nemesis’ face. She then felt her beanie get pulled over her face, violently. When she got it back into position she looked at the girl once more, who was now pinching the bridge of her nose and snarling at whatever was running through her mind. “L-look, Amity, all my risks were calculated-” “What fucking calculations did you make?!” the greenette snaps back, “I never said I was good at math!” Luz yells. They stare at each other, fists clenching but they are otherwise too tired to physically fight. Instead, the witch simply leaves the brunette’s side of the stairs to wallow in the opposite corner.

\-----

There’s a moment of silence, neither really knowing what to do. Amity checks the time on her phone, knowing her driver would be there exactly at 7. She wasn’t even that angry at Noceda she just felt...betrayed, and she’s not even really sure why. Upsettingly, she still had 20 minutes and nowhere to hide from the other girl on the stairs unless she wanted to go back into the bathroom. Seeing that as the more embarrassing of her two options, she chooses to sit in silence, hoping the other student leaves before making things even worse for them both.

Luz could technically leave at this point; ignore what happened today and have the girl hate her even more tomorrow. But her personal ethics took over. No matter how many problems the two have made for each other, the human knew she had to right this wrong. “Ugh, look, i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone for the attraction angle.” she sighs, brows furrowed in concentration over what she was saying, “It was really wrong of me and I do want you to know I’m serious.” she finally looks to the other side of the stairs, where the ball of mint green refuses to meet her eyes. The Blight still refuses to acknowledge the other for another minute, _“I really fucked up, huh?”_. The top student did secretly appreciate the apology, being the first time she's heard the brunette say "i'm sorry" to her, but she would let the girl suffer for a few more minutes as revenge for what she attempted to do.

After another moment of silence, Luz tries to think up another plan. “So,” she pipes up, noticing the greenette’s ear twitch at the noise, “you’re gay, right?” Amity’s face instantly fills with a pink blush. One that was out of embarrassment of the straightforward question and anger at the audacity for Luz to ask her that right after admitting she was using her. She takes a breath, not feeling up for another bout of fighting. Besides, somehow she can tell by the way the human asked her, that she wasn’t trying to be malicious. Noticing the other girl’s expectant gaze she finally mutters, “I guess so.” Amity braces for another round of teasing, still unsure of her motives.

“That’s cool. I’m bi.” the human replies, turning to look out at the field. The witch’s eyes shoot up and take in the image of the girl sitting with her. Night time was quickly coming, but the Luz’s eyes still sparkled as the remnants of the sky’s colors clashed with the hazel in her eyes. She had such a soft smile, as if relieved to say those words. “Oh..cool.” the witch finally responds. The Blight feels her own sense of relief, being able to share in the confession herself.

The two fall into another bout of silence, but one that is almost comforting. It’s like neither wants to break away from what seems like the first calm moment since they came out here. They’d only been around one another for a few hours, but they’re too mentally exhausted to have any decent form of dialogue. Instead, they both just watch the sun’s final rays linger over the trees, having the shadows of the building take over the front lawn where Luz’s items still lay. Luz finally turns to Amity who notices and shares the look in return. Amity gives a soft smile, as if to be an olive branch. A branch Luz gladly accepts as she gives her own smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes admitting you're gay can fix your problems lol. Yes this chapter is absolutely a build up to the next one (I made a decision y'all) and it should be out by the end of the week! Kind of just wanna throw this out there so I can get to the rest of the story lol but I hope you enjoy some teens being idiots! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around! Love to the kudos and the comments~


	9. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of my grave* Hey guys! Much like this chapter, my life got out of control and I am very much still recovering!
> 
> I hope you enjoy as I think I teased this enough lol.

After exchanging tired smiles, the two laugh and make quips about the stupidity of their evening:

It was a failure of a day- a failure to get Amity back, a failure to punish Luz, and a failure to even finish what they were sent out here to do. Although, it was also a failure in keeping up appearances, and our enemies wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It seems as though the two students made the subconscious agreement to not care anymore. As if they both believe that they shouldn’t have to care around the other, at least for the moment. And as they chat, they feel free to laugh at each other’s jokes and are open to hearing the other’s stories. The 20 or so minutes they sit there in this manner feel like they have, _should have,_ always interacted this way. 

Luz has never seen Amity so at ease in her presence before, and she honestly doesn’t know if she can go back to their normal routine after this. Her cheeks redden, panicking as she realizes she doesn’t really want to leave the greenette’s side, either. She hits her forehead, _“Come on, brain! Can I just have 5 minutes without emotional turmoil?”_

Having a small crush wasn’t a big deal, right? She can get over this just as quickly as it came... right? It’s nice to be more intimate with the Blight, but the human knows one small move or phrase could shatter their moment entirely. It’s useless, Luz thinks, to even try.

She grunts in frustration, causing her classmate to pause in the anecdote she was giving about Boscha. “You good?” Luz hears the girl ask with a soft, almost concerned chuckle. She looks Amity in the eyes for a moment, feeling her heart begin to beat faster at the sight. The witch she so often saw with a scowl and hatred in her eyes was here, with Luz, smiling and looking at her with concern. The slight smirk on the pale girl’s face is so endearing that the brunette has to look away before doing something stupid. 

How did this happen in the span of a day? Why did she feel this so quickly? She doesn’t want to begin contemplating how long she might’ve felt this way and chooses to ignore it. “ _Ugh, I was so in control before”_ she thinks, still not responding to the witch’s question, _“What did she do to me?”_ Something must have been done to the latina for her to be acting like this. Otherwise, what would be the reason for her predicament? 

“How are you so good at this?” she finally asks and looks up at Amity still watching her in confusion. 

Rolling her eyes but secretly happy to receive the praise, the witch responds, “I mean, I’m good at many things, but what exactly are you talking about?”. The human tries to think of a reasonable response, but the questions at the forethought of her mind begin to spew out. “Why are you so good at taking up all of my attention? My thoughts?” she furrows her brow in thought, “This couldn’t have all happened because of Willow, so, what’s your deal?” 

There is an undercurrent of anger that Amity picks up on, but stays silent in case her interjection is a bad choice. Then, she hears the brunette’s tone go quickly from accusatory to self conscious, almost whispering, “Why am I having these feelings..?” 

Meanwhile, the Blight just stares at the bewildered girl, unsure of what to do. “Uh, Luz, I did nothing of the sort. If anything, you brought this on yourself” she says, a tinge of worry in her explanation, “Also, what do you mean ‘these feelings’..?”. Her voice falls away as she looks at the crimson-faced student below her. She sees the panic in her eyes and begins fitting the pieces together. 

This is how Amity looked in the bathroom mirror, earlier today. And now Luz is having these same, irrational thoughts. _“Totally irrational, right?”_ the witch almost laughs at the idea. Her anxiety quickly rises at the possibility of Luz actually liking her the same way. She keeps this realization to herself though, not wanting to push the girl any further and ruining any _slight_ chance she might have. 

She watches Luz register her own words spoken back to her, and what they could mean. Suddenly, all of the visible panic disappears from the latina’s face and a lightbulb seems to go off in her head. Unlike before, when Luz looks at the witch with that unreadable expression, Amity simply braces herself for the human’s next move. “Hey, can I try something?” She hears the brunette ask tentatively, but before the witch can answer, Luz swoops in and kisses her. 

\----

The witch holds her breath, not realizing for a moment what was actually occurring. It’s forceful and clumsy, with Luz almost missing her mouth entirely at the speed she came down upon the green-haired girl. She isn’t complaining, at least not until the brunette removes herself as quickly as she began. The latina’s slightly chapped lips were warm and malleable, and Amity wants the feeling to last a little longer. Against her better judgement, she feels a growing desire for their mouths to be together again.

Luz stares down at the Blight, both of them still registering what just happened. Although the girl doesn’t immediately return her gaze, the human continues to look over her features. Amity’s lips are still red from being bitten before. They were also soft, the human notes, and they tasted of something similar to cherry, due to the girl’s lip gloss. When the witch below finally looks up at the other, she sees the gears turning in Luz’s mind. 

The brunette is stunned by the blushing, vulnerable girl underneath her. Any panic or disbelief she had about her situation seems to fall away as the two lock eyes. And, before either can question any further, the human pushes her lips against Amity’s again. And again, with more and more fervor with each peck. The fourth kiss is by far the longest, Luz’s breathing becoming more ragged, and the witch's mind ceasing to function at the sensation. The dominating brunette, similarly, was beginning to lose control. 

The first kiss, Luz muses, was to see if what she thought she was feeling was correct. Clearly another miscalculation from the latina as she mistakenly opened the floodgates of her inner emotions as soon as the two touched. Each hitch of breath, each grasp at her arm from the witch only drives Luz to want to do this for as long as she could. And so, for as long as Amity let her, the human lets herself fall deeper into the moment. Little does she know, the top-student below her is doing the same thing.

With each press of their lips, the greenette relaxes further and further into Luz’s embrace. Both of them are pulled away from the physical space they inhabit, only focusing on the soft reactions coming from each other. Amity feels the brunette cup her right cheek before trailing one of her hands through the top of her mane-like hair- not pulling it like last time, but still gripping it to hold their position. Still, the shifting movements took the studious witch off guard, causing a small squeak to escape her. The brunette hears this, and her lust pulls her further into the other girl.

Suddenly, Luz uses her one hand still in the Blight’s hair to push them even closer, if possible. The force of the motion causes Amity’s lips to part and the human’s passion-driven brain saw an opportunity. Pushing a little further, she feels the witch’s mouth open a little more and she sneaks her tongue inside. She’s welcomed by Amity’s who has already entwined the two with a passionate fury. 

Luz couldn’t help but note how good the green-haired girl was at this. She almost laughs at the fact that even when it came to kissing, the Blight won the fight. She couldn’t ponder their rivalry right now, especially when she feels the other girl pull away to trace her lips with her tongue before twisting the two together again. Never having kissed anyone before, let alone this intensely, Luz lets herself be beaten and gives in to the girl wrapping her arms around her neck.

\----

Her first kiss, Amity realizes, will be with her sworn enemy on the steps outside their high school at night where the other was supposed to be in detention. She couldn’t care right now, though, too swept up in a fantasy she didn’t realize she had until today. After all of the teasing and recently admitted flirting the brunette put her through, she had a right to take advantage of this situation.

The greenette doesn’t realize when she first intertwines her tongue with Luz’s, but she’s grateful that she did. She feels the human’s breath quake as they both work, and she smiles into the kiss. Amity begins to pull back, more out of desperation for air than the want to get away from the other girl. The Blight smirks at the fact that the human was so confident before, and now she’s reduced her to a blushing, panting mess. Luz' bangs hang over her and the two, drunk on adrenaline, stare at eachother with half-lidded eyes. Before she pulls away fully, Amity nips at the other girl’s lower lip as if to say "I won't let you go". 

“Mmmphf” Luz almost mewls at the sensation and the moment is broken as she pulls away from the pale girl, covering her mouth as she grows red in embarrassment. She slaps her cheeks, attempting to clear her thoughts. “ _What the fuck just happened?!”_ the latina thinks, dreading having to look at the other girl she's sure will make fun of her for the sound. Although, when Luz finally looks back at the Blight, she’s confused to see the greenette, not just blushing, but staring out at the field, hiding a goofy grin behind her hand. 

\----

When Amity's eyes meet hers, the two could try out for the role of a tomato with how red they both become. They look away, sharing a moment of tense silence. “S-so,” the witch starts, trying to regain her composure and ignore her embarrassing reaction to her first kiss. Luz looks at her expectantly and Amity realizes she doesn’t actually know what to say. She continues, though, “I...I guess we should figure out what the hell that was all about?”. 

“Yea-yeah! Totally..” Luz immediately responds, her voice getting quieter towards the end. Trying to make it less awkward, Luz puts on her confident personality, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I have no idea what just happened.” She gives an apologetic smile to her classmate who snorts at the feature, “Yeah, me neither.” There was nothing for them to discuss, they knew, since their previous interaction spoke volumes for each of them. And although still at the forefront of their minds, they began to calm down.

The Blight checks her phone: 6:55. Shit, she had to leave soon. 

“Uh, look,” Amity hears and quickly looks up to the human talking to her. She doesn’t return the gesture, choosing to stare out nervously at the field with a receding shade of pink still on her face. “I know we aren’t exactly friends but uh, I think it'll be pretty hard to act like I hate you after this,” she quickly chuckles, “And I know you probably still hate me, especially after what I tried to do today, but,” she finally looks back into the flaxen irises of her classmate, “could we finally call a truce?” She slowly brings her hand up, either to shake on the decision or create an everlasting oath. Honestly, Luz doesn’t really care which one it should be.

The witch stares at the open palm being offered to her, thinking of a response. It’s true, she couldn’t really find a lasting reason to be angry with the Noceda girl anymore. While today was horrible for multiple reasons, she did enjoy the chat the two had shared earlier that hour...and what happened minutes ago. Shaking her head from her memories, she takes a breath, “fine.” She hears Luz getting ready to yell in excitement, “BUT,” she continues to the brunette’s dismay, “we aren’t friends. I won’t try and get you in trouble but you also have to STAY OUT of trouble, got it?” she pokes her finger into the palm of the still outstretched hand, looking into the human’s chocolate eyes.

“Yes ma’am!” Luz responds with a double thumbs up, getting a small snort and a roll of the eyes out of the Blight. Suddenly, they jump at the sound of a car horn and see a _very nice_ car pull up to the front gate. “That would be me,” Amity states with faux enthusiasm, getting up to pick up her bag from where she left it at the beginning of the afternoon. She starts walking down the steps, stopping as she passes by the human who is still sitting looking over the field with a content smile.

She looks over, “Hey uh,” she hears herself begin to say, getting the nonchalant girl’s attention. “You’ve apologized a bunch today and I feel like I should too, so..sorry..for everything and all that bullshit.” She feels her face heat in embarrassment from her crappy yet sincere apology. Not knowing what to say next she simply mutters “I’ll see you tomorrow, Noceda”. She then shuts her mouth and hops down the stairs, feeling too awkward to wait for a response.

She gets one though, as soon as she makes it into her family’s vehicle. Giving a greeting to the driver she looks over to the stairs once more, where she sees Luz in the same place, but grinning wildly. When she notices the Blight’s observance she mouths "thank you" and winks before giving a smiley wave. Amity can’t help but return the gesture with a small smile and wave of her own. And as the car pulls away, she sinks further into the backseat, wondering how this could have all happened in half a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! But also-I never wanna write a makeout scene ever again! I wrote the first draft a month ago but I rewrote it like 3 times after because I wasn't sure how to phrase things when it came to...that. BUT I SAID I'D COMMIT SO HERE WE ARE!  
> Anyways- I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's way longer than the others but following some advice I didn't want to chop this up into two. I might come back in and change stuff as I don't believe i'll ever truly be satisfied with this chapter ;0;. 
> 
> Kisses to the kudos and the comments <3 truly appreciate all the responses


	10. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at school the next day?

It’s another normal day at Hexside, Willow assumes as she leans against Luz’s locker, waiting for said friend to show up. The girl’s tan trench coat slips off her shoulder lazily as she analyzes the sea of students in front of her, looking for that signature purple beanie. Gus sits next to her on the floor, engrossed in a game on his scroll. He didn’t need to search for the brunette the same way the plant witch did- when he heard yelling he’d take that as his queue to get up and greet their mutual friend. However, soon enough, they both noticed no shouting.

The normal energy of the hallway began to shift, and students were warily eyeing the doors, waiting for chaos. The tension only rose further with each passing minute of calm. The last time this happened the two girls made their entrance with a brawl, accidentally bringing another student into it and having to bribe her to make sure Bump didn’t find out. With dread lingering over the student body, they begin to head to their classes before the bell catches them. There’s still a few minutes before then, so the brunette’s two classmates silently agree to wait a bit longer and ask Luz about the unique morning.  
It wasn’t like Luz to not tell them if she was going to be out or in hiding, so it meant she didn’t want them to know. But why? “ _Is she hiding from Amity already?_ ” she wonders. Whenever Amity threatened to physically fight Luz, the human was known to hide in the secret room of shortcuts until her opponent went home for the day. But she only did that when she knew the Blight was too enraged to be talked down. “ _Was yesterday really that bad_?” she ponders in concern, eyes focusing on the linoleum floor. The entrance finally opens, but the plant witch is too caught up in trying to deduce what happened to her human friend to register the sound.

She feels a firm tug on her pant leg which brings her back to reality. She looks down at the culprit, Gus, who stares out at the hallway entrance incredulously. Then, she starts to notice the hushed whispers around her from the other few students still lingering by their lockers, and she finally follows the younger boy’s line of sight. Her eyes suddenly widen as well.  
There, walking in the center of the hall, are Luz and Amity. But they’re just talking.. and fairly amicably at that. They look nervous as hell, though, clearly trying to not show how uncomfortable they are with all the attention on them. Usually they wouldn’t care, Willow thinks, but this is clearly not the same attention they’re used to. As they walk past, kids do double takes, a few almost breaking their neck to watch the oddly calm scene for a few moments longer. The whispering seems to get to Luz, as Willow can almost see the vein of tension appear on her head. What in titan’s name is going on?

“I told you this was a dumb plan” Amity says quietly through gritted teeth. Both of them knew it would be hard not to notice their changed relationship, so they agreed to just put it out there and get it out of the way. The green-haired girl grips her notebook with all her power to keep herself from attacking her classmates who look at the pair in awe.

“Once again” Luz responds in a similarly exasperated manner, “when have I ever had a good plan?” She smirks when she hears an airy chuckle in response, but it quickly falls when she hears the gasps and whispers of “Luz made Amity laugh?!” “Are they dating?” “Is this a prank on Bump?” Both of them hold in blushes of embarrassment as they attempt to hold up their cool facade a little longer. That is, until a certain duo grips either side of Luz’s shoulder. Turning to see who it is (and if she should hit them), her face drops in horror at her two friend’s conniving smirks.

“Oh, what’s this?” The bespectacled witch starts, grin widening as she looks between the two panicking punks in front of her, “So, clearly something did happen yesterday, huh, Luz?” The human flinches at the teasing inflection on her name, but doesn’t have time to refute when her friend continues, “and, from the looks of it, it was definitely good” She wiggles her eyebrows.  
She looks at her ex-friend first, only to see her consumed in a shade of red similar to the bard track uniform. She opens her mouth for a rebuttal, somehow getting even more flushed as she clearly remembers something, and then immediately turns to continue walking down the hallway without so much as a refusal. The plant witch stifles her giggles, holding out for the other girl’s reaction.

Now, turning to Luz, who is completely avoiding eye contact with a rosy blush, she leans in closer as a kind of insistence for comment on what she said. “I- Well, we- I’m” The latina stutters out, cut off by Gus’ barking laughter at her reaction. The plant witch simply holds her stare at Luz, as if she already knows how yesterday went down.

“You know what? I’m...i’m just gonna go to class.” she says bluntly and quickly turns around to follow the same panic path Amity had taken earlier, “Yo mittens, wait up!” she shouts to an unseen area down the hall. “I told you not to call me that! Do you want me to start kicking your ass again?!” they hear the reply. The bickering continues, in a more jovial manner, as they disappear further into the school, the noise going with them.

Willow’s playful smile is still set onto the plant-witch’s face while looking in the direction of the duo. She hears Gus shuffle around in his bag, turning to see him take 20 snails out of his wallet and pass it to her. “I swear you should go into the oracle track. How did you know they’d change after that?” She penses before shrugging “I guess I just know them pretty well.” “ _And maybe the fact that two angry sapphics almost always end up making out after fighting, but Gus doesn’t need to know that_.” she muses to herself.

“Well then,” A glint appears in the younger boy’s eyes, “I bet 30 snails they’ll be dating in a month.” Willows smirk returns and she glances back in the direction of the two girls, “make it a week.”

Ah yes, it truly is another normal day at Hexside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we did it! January literally kicked my ass and stole my wallet but i'm recovering! Finally had the strength to wrap this up and I know it might seem a little flat/quick but i'm just really excited to continue in my other story (which I should be reposting sometime this month!). It's gonna be a long one dudes, like, the exact opposite timeline as this lmao.
> 
> I just feel so grateful to this online community for making me feel comfortable enough to post something like this? Seriously thank you to everyone who helped me improve my writing (I actually improved a lot!- it'll be really evident in the other story, hopefully :) ) but also to those of you who just wanted to say you liked it because that really kept my going!  
> Also, is "pense" a word for thinking in English? I'm bilingual and can't tell..
> 
> Anyways, that's all, folks! Hope to interact with you in the future!- Kris

**Author's Note:**

> So here are my thoughts: I study Art History- which is a REALLY hard writing style to transition from into something more prose-like like this. I was taught to describe every feature and detail of an image, from color to arm length, and discussing the emotion and metaphors later. Now, I struggle with getting lost in description. Besides this, I do not know how to create a smooth sequence of dialogue- not knowing when to describe their expressions or actions when they speak- or even if they're necessary at all. So yeah, if anyone has any comments- good or bad- please do not hesitate to reply! I doubt i'll end up editing this first chapter but your advice will definitely help for the future ones! Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
